


Dinner and a Show

by LadyLarkFrand



Series: Tease [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Comfortable Polyamory, Established Dom/Sub relationship, Hand Feeding, M/M, OT4, Oral, Pre-negotiation, Sub!Gladio, Voyeurism, blowjob, established polyamory, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: Prompto discovers a Thing about Ignis. This Thing might involve food and Gladio on his knees. Prompto finds that this might be a Thing for him too.Turns out, you learn something new everyday after all.





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my computer for a month and a half. Will I ever write anything but smut? Who knows! Maybe this was all I was meant for. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Prompto hated Mondays more than anything. Between the post-weekend hangover, work and school, the general lack of schedule cohesion with his lovers made it all the worse. The only bright spot was that he got off work early on Mondays. He’d been planning to head home and just pass out for an hour. 

Just a nap before he waded into the homework that his professor had thrown at them in preparation for their test that Friday. 

Except, he’d forgotten his camera in Noctis’ high-end apartment which he loved almost as much as his camera. Which normally wasn’t an issue, but there was a deadline for a competition he’d wanted to enter and the photo that he’d wanted to use, was on said camera’s SD card. 

Which meant he could kiss his post-work nap good-bye to trek to the apartment. The key slid home in the front door when the text he’d shot off to warn Noctis of his arrival was replied to. 

**PrinceCharmless:** _not home. with dad tonight. ignis should be there tho._

Prompto sighed, but wasn’t necessarily surprised. Noctis had mentioned his dad had been making noise about wanting time to catch up with his son. Family thing, Prompto had assumed and pushed away the quiet pang of jealousy. 

**Snapshot:** _got ya. enjoy yourself babe~_

He shot back, and something in his chest lightened at the emoji of a hand flipping him off appeared on their chat. Prompto pocketed his phone and let himself in, toeing his shoes off. Because if Ignis was there, it was just easier in the long run. 

Prompto padded down the short hallway, hearing a gentle clink of dishware against dishware from deeper in the apartment. Ignis was there then, and he was glad. Because if he couldn’t see one of his boyfriends then one would do just as well. 

Maybe he’d manage to sneak dinner as well. 

He froze as he reached the living-room though. Because Ignis was shirtless, wearing nothing but his slacks and a pair of socks, and he was beautiful against the black couch he lounged on. What caught Prompto’s attention though was Gladio, naked and bound at the other man’s knees. 

Prompto’s gaze roved greedily over Gladio, whose hands were bound securely behind him by sturdy and padded cuffs. He wore nothing, except for a wine red, silken blindfold. The color of the blindfold matched the leather of the cuffs Prompto just knew. 

Ignis had always had a Thing for his belongings matching and just so neatly in order. Gladio and he had haggled over the coloring of the accessories, and Prompto distinctly remembered Noctis letting them. 

It had made Ignis happy, he’d told Prompto later. That was what was important, and the Prince hadn’t had a color preference on the matter. The gunner had stayed out of the conversation, watching with bemusement as each had argued for their preferred coloring. 

Ignis had won out with red, though conceded the shade as the merlot colored had appealed to him as well. That much was apparent, judging by the dark red liquid the man had in the fine glass he held in one hand. 

Ignis looked up at the sound of his steps and a small, gentle smile was thrown his way. 

“ Prompto,” Ignis greeted warmly, and despite that he found himself hesitating, not sure if he needed to back-track his way out of the situation. 

“ Hey Iggy,” he replied, gaze still flicking between the two men unsurely. He tilted his head towards Gladio and Ignis took his meaning with it. 

“Oh,” Ignis noted as if it were an after-thought, “ he’s not allowed to speak unless he’s making a guess.” 

Prompto blinked at him, and Ignis crooked a finger at him to encourage him over to the couch, and Prompto was only too happy to do so. The first thing he noticed was the tray of carefully placed treats that Ignis had on the cushion next to him. There were fruits and berries spread across the tray, almost artistically. 

Prompto stole a slice of strawberry as he picked a spot on the couch, raising an eyebrow at the other man. He didn’t make any assumptions that he knew everything that turned the other man on, but food was a new one. 

His expression must have given something away because Ignis gave him a smoldering look out of the corner of his eye, and gestured to their bound lover. 

“ Watch,” Ignis murmured and Prompto knew the tone of voice. It sent a shudder down his spine, a low roll of want heating his blood. It was dark and commanding in the best sort of way. One didn’t just _ignore_ Ignis when he spoke like that.

Ignis picked up one of the slices from the plate, gently pressing it against the bound Shield’s lips. 

Gladio took the offered slice of green fruit almost delicately from Ignis’ fingers. Prompto found himself almost hypnotized by the site of the man’s tongue swipe over his lips to catch the juices. He found his eyes glued to the sight of Gladio cleaning the juice from Ignis’ elegant fingers. 

The way the big man’s lips closed around each digit, and the flash of tongue gently laving over the salty skin of Ignis’ palm. 

“Well?” the adviser questioned, trailing his fingers along the corded length of Gladio’s throat. Even Prompto found himself waiting on edge for the answer. 

“ Kiwi,” Gladio answered confidently and Ignis smiled in pleasure. Prompto didn’t think he imagined the flash of possessive pride across Ignis’ face. 

“ Yes,” Ignis hummed, “ precisely.” 

If it weren’t for the obvious erection that strained against his black slacks, Prompto might have thought that the steward were unaffected by what he was doing, his voice was so sedate. 

“ What’re the stakes?” Prompto asked, and shit, his voice sounded thick even to his own ears. Ignis smirked at him, and swirled the wine in his glass before taking an almost delicate sip. 

“ A three strike system,” he started, reaching out to wipe a stray drop of juice from Gladio’s jaw. “should he misjudge three offerings, his reward is off the table entirely.” 

Prompto’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“ I thought Noct was still pissed at him?” he mumbled around the grape he popped into his mouth next. 

“ Oh I assure you,” Ignis agreed as he pushed a few lose strands out of Gladio’s face almost tenderly, “ our Prince is still quite annoyed with our dear Gladio.” His thumb brushed over Gladio’s lips as he continued, “ But it wasn’t _his_ release to which I was referring.” 

Prompto could have sworn he _felt_ his blood rush southward. Because he’d be damned if watching Ignis get off wasn’t one of his favorite things. 

Gladio shifted slightly on his knees then, and Prompto raised an eyebrow when all Ignis did was cup the bigger man’s jaw. Gladio quieted at the action, tip of his tongue flicking out, in anticipation or anxiety. Prompto wasn’t sure. 

Ignis set aside his wine, and picked up another piece of fruit. At least, Prompto assumed that it was a type of fruit. White with dark specks through it, neatly cut. Like the kiwi before it, Gladio took it gently from the steward’s fingers. 

His features twisted though, in distaste for the flavor that burst over his tongue. Gladio swallowed quickly, rolling his tongue, as if seeking to escape the taste that lingered after it. 

Prompto was the only one privy to the way Ignis’ features shifted in amusement, as if he knew that their bigger lover would not like the fruit that had been offered to him. Quietly he was glad that it was Gladio in the place of guessing the food offered and not him. 

“ Your guess, Pet?” Ignis asked, socked foot tapping gently against the bare side of the bigger man. His tone was almost condescending, as if he expected the man to have absolutely no idea what he’d been fed. 

“ I don’t know, Sir.” He finally admitted, and the way his mouth tightened made it clear that he wasn’t happy to admit it. When Ignis clicked his tongue in disappointment his head dropped just slightly. 

“ Dragonfruit,” the regal man informed Prompto, and it was _Prompto_ he spoke to, “ A tendency to be costly during the off-season, but I’m rather fond of it.” He plucked a grape from the bunch and placed it in his own mouth, “ It has a tendency to come across as bland, but akin to a kiwi I’ve always thought.” 

Prompto could only nod at the information. He didn’t personally like kiwis, there was something about the smell of them that had always made him shy away from them. 

“ As it is however,” Ignis noted, “that was strike number two.” His heavy gaze landed on Gladio again, roving over their lover with an intensity that made Prompto wonder if Ignis wanted the other man to win the game or to lose. 

“ You had best start trying Gladio,” Ignis chided him as he sank a hand into the Shield’s hair and yanked him forward, until his face was pressed against the front of Ignis’ slacks, “ or I’m going to be forced to take care of _this_ myself.” 

Prompto shuddered as Gladio moaned breathily, nuzzling at the bulge in the other man’s pants. Ignis’s legs spread just minutely more, and he swallowed heavily. 

Ignis’ hand twisted in the thick mane of hair that his fingers were twined through sharply. He had more will than Prompto did, as he tugged Gladio’s face away from his lap. “ Am I clear, Gladio? One more misstep and you get nothing.” 

Gladio groaned deeply in his chest at the words, and the sound made Prompto’s own cock twitch in his pants, which were certainly feeling tighter than they had when he’d walked in through the front door. 

“ Yes Sir.” 

Ignis seemed to take a moment to steady his hands, and he stole himself another sip of his wine. His attention was focused on the bound man on the ground and Prompto shifted just slightly on his end of the couch. 

Prompto almost asked Ignis if he could touch, one of them, both of them, it didn’t matter. It was only knowing that the play was only a lead-up that kept him silent. That, and if he started touching either of them now than he’d ruin the entire scene. Because once he started touching, Prompto knew he wouldn’t want to stop. 

He wondered how much wine Ignis had indulged in as he set the wine glass back on the corner-table where it had been. Not that it was important, but it definitely added something to the whole scene. 

Instead he settled into his spot, one hand loosely held over his own mouth, as if to pre-emptively stifle any noises that might try to escape. He focused on mentally recording the pair of them, because he had an absolutely positive feeling that it’d be something that he’d be replaying for his personal pleasure later on. 

A soft beeping filled the air even as Ignis picked the next treat that their lover would be tested on. Ignis glanced at Prompto briefly, and Prompto felt his breath hitch at the heat in his gaze as it roved over him hungrily. 

“ Do turn the alarm off would you?” Ignis requested huskily. 

Prompto nodded helplessly and reached for the phone he hadn’t realized was set on the back of the plush couch. Out of reach of any serious accidents but easily accessible should anyone have called or texted. 

He hit the ‘end’ button on the phone’s screen, though his eyes kept darting between the pair of them, and the phone. Because according to the timer, exactly one hour had passed since they’d started. Which mean that the pair of them had been at it for about an hour. 

It made Prompto wonder just what else the pair of them had gotten up to in such a time length, and before it. Knowing them, maybe nothing but casual, soft and teasing touches. Of course those touches were probably spiced up from time to time. 

He lost his time to wonder, as Ignis placed the black-berry in his own mouth before placing his hand to cup the bound man’s jaw. He guided Gladio’s mouth to his own and Prompto felt his mouth go dry at the sight. 

The kiss they exchanged was deep, sensual and seemingly without limits. The way the larger of the two men surged upwards into the kiss made it clear that the kiss was far from a simple thing. Well, the way he moved into it and the low groan that broke the air shakily. 

When Ignis pulled away, the flush of arousal was deep across his face and trailed down his throat. His breathing was almost as unsteady as Prompto’s own and that was hot all by itself. Anything that shook Ignis’ composure was ‘hot’ in Prompto’s opinion though. 

Gladio’s tongue swiped over his kiss-reddened lips and Prompto swallowed hard, but a soft whimper escaped him at the sight. Gladio’s nostrils flared keenly, as if he were attempting to scent at least one of them. Either that or seeking some sort of self-restraint to not break any ‘rules’. 

Though the cock-ring that held his cock in a cool metal embrace probably helped with that, Prompto imagined. 

Ignis tugged the blindfold off in a sharp gesture, and Gladio’s eyes flicked to Ignis keenly. The way they were darkened from their normal honey color, made Prompto sigh softly in appreciation. The sound garnered him Gladio’s momentary attention, and the big man’s gaze roved over him appreciatively. 

Ignis gripped his chin and turned his head back towards him sharply, tsk’ing in annoyance at having to do so. 

“ I don’t believe _we_ are done, Gladiolus.” 

Ignis’ words were reprimanding, at best and chiding at worst. One thumb trailed over the big man’s bottom lip, and a pink tongue flicked out to give it a gentle lick. Perhaps, Prompto thought, he pleaded for forgiveness on the matter. 

Whatever it was, Ignis saw what he wanted to in the man’s eyes, and he spread his legs all the wider to accommodate the width of the Shield.   
“ You’ve earned this, I suppose.” Ignis noted, tracing his fingertips up his length that was still hidden beneath the slacks. His shivered, at the feeling and Prompto almost leaned over and sucked those three finger-tips into his mouth, to see if they tasted like the man’s pre-come. 

“ Thank you Sir,” he moaned, and surged forward, until his chest hit the edge of the couch, all but pushing Ignis back slightly. 

Ignis gasped sharply as the bigger man mouthed at him through the slacks. Prompto could imagine the wet heat of Gladio’s mouth against the confined erection. It was as if he couldn’t wait to get Ignis’ cock in his mouth and so he’d suck him off through the fabric. 

Prompto bit down on his fist sharply, his other hand coming to press against the bulge of his own arousal through his jeans. He whimpered quietly at the pressure as much as he did the pleased groan of the Shield. 

It wasn’t fair in the slightest, the way that Gladio vocalized. The deepness of his voice meant that when he was pressed right up against Prompto, that he’d feel it in his bones when the bigger man groaned.

He wondered keenly if the thinner nature of Ignis’ slacks made the vibration feel all the stronger. 

Ignis’ pants were black, and idly Prompto wondered if they had already been damp where pre-come had soaked into the fabric. They might have, he thought, given the way that Gladio suckled at the fabric. The thought made his cock twitch and that coupled with the sight of watching Gladio’s mouth part obscenely around the shape of Ignis, had Prompto fumbling with the button and zipper on his own jeans swearing under his breath. 

The adviser’s back arched, and his hands landed in the bigger man’s hair, “ Hold!” he hissed, but the way that the word broke told both of them that the man might not have been as adverse to coming in his pants as he might have wanted to seem. 

Gladio backed off, but even Prompto could see the way that normally amber eyes were darkened with lust and want. His chest rose and fell with the effort of the deep breaths he drew as he waited as told. The way he licked his lips made the bow of them gleam damply. 

Ignis managed to slide the dark pants lower, just low enough really to free his leaking erection and the rough sound of desire Gladio made must have been the final straw. Ignis hooked one leg over the Shield’s shoulder and yanked him forward again. 

“ Oh, all right.” Ignis muttered, sounding on the edge of desperate himself. There was barely a heart-beat between the word falling from his lips and Gladio’s mouth finding the adviser’s erection again.

‘Cock-hungry,’ Prompto remembered having heard Noctis call Gladio once. He’d never had reason to doubt the words, because hell he’d seen the proof for himself. However, it always hit Prompto like a punch to see anyone so willing to perform oral for his lovers. 

Gladio followed the sticky, smeared trail of pre-come along the underside of Ignis’ cock, with a broad stroke of his tongue. Ignis’ breath hitched and Prompto could see the way his legs tensed in pleasure at the sensation. 

The gunman licked a broad stripe over the palm of his hand with practiced ease, before he took himself in hand firmly, panting a soft moan at the feeling. It was nothing compared to what it might have felt like to have one of his lovers touching him but it was enough. 

‘Enough’ was all he needed. 

Prompto would never _admit_ it, mostly because those who needed to know already knew, but he had one hell of a voyeuristic streak in him. Which, really, was incredibly handy when it came to being in a four-way relationship with hot men who liked to do some really kinky things to each other. 

Gladio followed the thick vein along the underside of Ignis’ cock with his tongue, before his lips wrapped around the head of it. Prompto could imagine the way that Gladio’s eyes must have looked, peering from under dark lashes, lust-blown and dark. 

Ignis made a noise of frustration, and his hips jerked up and forwards. Prompto whimpered at the sight of his lover’s cock vanishing into Gladio’s mouth, pressing too far too quickly without time to allow the man to loosen his throat. 

The sound of him choking on the hard cock was enough to make Prompto bite down on his bottom lip as another pearl of pre-come leaked slowly from the tip of his own erection. 

Ignis paused, letting his cock slide out of Gladio’s mouth slowly panting, and Prompto thought that the other man rarely looked as stunning as he did when he was flushed with arousal and on the edge of losing his control. It was on par with the man keeping his silver tongue and uncompromising nature up until the moment he tumbled over the proverbial edge into orgasm. 

“ _Ignis_ ”

The other man’s gaze snapped to him, eyes dark, glassy and wild in a way they rarely were. It took Prompto a moment to realize it had been him who’d whimpered the adviser’s name. He felt far more naked than he was as Ignis’ gaze roved hungrily over him. 

Prompto felt his own face heat at the gaze. He knew what he had to look like, hand wrapped around his own dick, flushed and sweating in his yellow and green work shirt, and his hips twitching in minute thrusts into his own fist. 

There was a flash of dark mischief that raced over Ignis’ face and Prompto almost regretted bringing attention to himself. 

Because when Ignis got that particular look Things happened that Prompto had dreams for weeks about. He both loved and dreaded that look. 

Ignis’ hand fisted in Gladio’s hair and pulled him away from his erection with a quiet sound of regret. Gladio groaned in protest, hands curled into fists before they relaxed again. Ignis, aside from maintaining his firm grip, paid the bigger man no mind. 

Instead his gaze rested solely on Prompto. 

“ Shirt off, Prompto.” Ignis commanded with cool seriousness. 

Prompto didn’t hesitate, and whipped the green and yellow shirt off, and tossed it aside. The smile, silken, that the move earned him made Prompto swallow hard. He could hear his pulse rushing in his ears, like great waves pounding on the shore. 

“ Thank you,” his lover crooned, “ now take yourself in hand, and _listen_.”

Prompto almost asked what he meant. Except Ignis loosened his grip on Gladio’s hair, and the dark strands slid through pale fingers. The soft gasp of pleasure Ignis made when Gladio’s mouth sought out his cock, had Prompto sinking his teeth sharply into his bottom lip. 

“Oh,” Ignis groaned, “ _yes_.”

His back had arched just slightly, a tension that seemed to ratchet tighter as Gladio mouthed at the side of his erection, not sucking but that pink tongue, wet and gleaming made another appearance. 

Prompto unconsciously curled his fingers again around his dick, and worked himself as slowly as he watched the scene unfold. One finger teased his slit, as he watched Gladio press the flat of his tongue against the blood-reddened tip of Ignis’ cock. 

“ Stop teasing,” Ignis ordered breathlessly, “ and do what I told you.” It seemed as if the order was meant for the Shield on the ground, if piercing green eyes hadn’t been locked with Prompto’s blue.

Prompto groaned and gripped himself properly, and wished that he’d taken the time to do more than use spit for lube. Not that he was going to last all that long. How could he, watching Gladio slowly take more and more of Ignis into his mouth. 

Like a damn pro. 

Prompto panted quietly, but it sounded so loud to him and it drove his blush even further. The slick sounds of Gladio sucking Ignis’ cock were obscene and he found his hips thrusting forward minutely into the perfect clench of his hand. 

“ Slow down,” came the order, and it took Prompto a moment to realize that it was not just Gladio that Ignis addressed. He whined in annoyance, shifting in his seat impatiently. Because while he hadn’t been on the brink, he didn’t _want_ to slow down. 

Still he listened, working himself slower with one hand. 

Without thinking about it, Prompto’s other hand came up, pinching at one nipple sharply. If Ignis wasn’t going to let him set his own pace, he’d find another way. The sharpness of it made him think of teeth against the soft skin, tugging at him. 

It made him whimper openly, head thrown back against the back of the couch. 

He could imagine, so easily, the way the hot mouth of one of his lovers would work along his skin, tasting and teasing in equal parts. It made it hard not to writhe against the couch, wanting all of that and more.

He only registered Ignis’ low groan of approval distantly. It made him shiver. It made him wonder a lot of things, actually. 

“ More,” Ignis demanded, voice dark with arousal. Prompto was eager to listen to that voice, to hear more of it. Ignis’ ‘sex’ voice was a thing of beauty, and definitely something he savored. 

Prompto worked himself faster, caught in the loop of pleasure as it sizzled along his nerves. His hand that had been playing down his stomach, reached far enough to cup his balls. He exhaled sharply at the feeling, rolling them between his own fingers. 

“ Prompto,” Ignis moaned at the sight, voice cracking in the middle of his name. That was flattering, and he gave the older man a shaky grin. 

There was a low groan that belonged to neither of them, and Ignis gasped loudly in a manner that Prompto didn’t hear often. 

Prompto swore Gladio would have been wearing his best pleased look if he hadn’t had Ignis’ cock half-way down his throat. Ignis’ hips twitched reflexively, and Gladio leaned into it. It didn’t take much for the man’s nose to be all but pressed against the coarse hair at the base. 

“ Gladio,” Ignis ground out, “ Astrals-!” both of his hands found home in Gladio’s hair, and he seemed torn between fucking the man’s face or letting him work him off. 

Gladio did it again, and Prompto knew the moment the man hollowed his cheeks and sucked, because every muscle in Ignis’ body went tense, his features falling open in hopeless abandon at the feeling. 

Prompto lost all hesitation at the high flush on the adviser’s face, and the way his green eyes were glazed with pleasure, and the soft noises he uttered. He leaned forward, mouth attached to Ignis’ neck in a wet kiss. It was a delight to feel him shudder at the contact. 

None of them noticed the way the tray clattered to the carpeted ground when Prompto accidentally knocked it off the couch. 

He scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin there, worked down until he could suck a red mark into the man’s lightly freckled shoulder. Prompto knew better than to dare leave a mark where it could not be hidden easily by clothing. 

The hand that had been working his cock, rested on the other man’s thigh, even a Prompto pressed as close as he could against the steward’s side. 

Prompto was keenly aware of Gladio’s gaze on the pair of them, and he couldn’t help but let his free hand wander over Ignis’ torso, nails scraping roughly enough to leave blushing trails in their wake. Ignis arched into the touch, helplessly almost. 

The power dynamic had changed, and Prompto liked it. The potential of it, at least. He’d definitely have to mention something to Noctis. 

Prompto reached down, cupping Ignis’ balls and giving them a gentle squeeze. It took surprisingly little effort to coordinate efforts with Gladio to develop a rhythm that had Ignis writhing on the couch, anchored to his spot by pleasure.

He could feel Ignis’ balls draw tight, closer to his body and he whimpered approvingly at the man. He knew when Ignis came, by the way his eyes fluttered closed, face open and vulnerable. Gladio swallowed loudly, working the man through it. 

Prompto kissed his lover through it, unconsciously thrusting his hips against the man’s bare hip. He was startled when the man slipped one of his hands into Prompto’s hair and tugged him into an almost bruising kiss. The other slipped around his cock. 

The almost brutal strokes made him moan brokenly, eyes clenched shut as he rolled his hips into the grip of his lover. Ignis’ croons of encouragement seemed to be for his ears only at the time. 

He came with a hoarse shout, and dully realized that he had just painted Ignis’ hip and thigh with his cum. Not quite embarrassing but close enough. 

He panted for a moment against Ignis’ lips, and the man pulled him in for kiss after kiss, in a manner that was easily addictive. 

If Prompto liked watching his lover come undone, he lived for the easy affection the man bestowed afterwards. So no, Prompto wasn’t complaining at the almost sloppy kisses he got. 

“ Sorry,” Prompto whispered, slightly hoarse. Maybe he’d howled more than shouted when he’d come, “Think I ruined your plans, there.”

“ Don’t be,” Ignis comforted, lifted one shoulder and let if fall gracelessly, “ you ruined nothing, in fact improved it, I think.” He paused and gave Prompto a look of promise, “Besides, there will be other times.”

Prompto blushed slightly, and pressed his face into Ignis’ shoulder. 

Ignis pressed a kiss against the top of his head and after a moment moved away. 

Prompto opened his eyes, watching as he leaned back on the couch, drowsily almost as he watched Ignis tend to their third lover skillfully. 

Gladio leaned back, to give Ignis room to stand, which the man did. He divested himself of his slacks, leaving him naked. Every sweaty inch of his body, that gleamed almost in the light of the apartment. Prompto wasn’t too shy to admit that he loved the way all three of his lovers looked.

Gladio pressed his cheek against the edge of the couch, occasionally licking his lips, as if savoring the taste of Ignis, even as the man in question stepped behind him. 

“ Do remember your own punishment, Gladiolus.” Ignis warned as Gladio tensed when he felt fingers on the buckles of the cuffs, “ You’ve three days left, surely you’d hate to start back at day one?” 

Gladio groaned, miserable instead of delighted. At least, that was what it might sound if Prompto didn’t know that there was a better payout coming the big Shield’s way in short order. 

Long fingers pulled and worked at the restraints about Gladio’s wrists, freeing him. When Gladio had his hands free, they only briefly dipped towards his still restrained cock. A distressed noise tore out of his throat as he fought not to touch himself, to seek that pleasure that would feel like his bones were melting. 

Instead, he leaned towards Ignis, who crooned softly, hands landing either side of the man’s face, and guided him towards proper comfort. 

Ignis pressed a kiss to the man’s lips, followed by a series of similar chaste ones. His hands stroked over tattooed shoulders, sliding upwards to frame the Shield’s face between his hands gently. Long fingers stroked over the coarse and trimmed facial hair. 

Gladio leaned into the touch and the kisses and Prompto knew from experience that the Shield was basking in the attention, erection momentarily forgotten. They all joked and laughed that Noctis was like a cat, lazy, independent and prone to napping almost anywhere, but he wasn’t the only one. 

Gladio was like a lion, momentarily tamed and content to let them run their hands over him, to admire him. Alright, so the man was as vain as the day was long, but _this_ was fundamentally different than any hour of the given day. 

When it was like this, they got to take in ever little detail, every inch of him. Even the parts Gladio probably classify as ‘flaws’. 

Noctis and Gladio liked to play rough, there was no doubt about _that_. Ignis and Gladio could swing between loving and harsher scenes as easy as breathing it seemed from the outside looking in. As far as Prompto went, he loved making it soft and slow. Making that fall all the more cushioned. 

In a way, Gladio catered to each of them as much as they catered to his needs and wants. He knew their hard limits as much as they knew his. It had been a fun situation when it came to figuring them all out and writing them down. He didn’t think that he’d ever blushed so much. 

Probably because he had known his lovers were some kinky fucks, but that conversation had taken the damn cake.

Prompto practically sank into the couch, and watched the pair of them contentedly. 

“ Wouldn’t a cage have been easier?” Prompto asked, as he eyed the still heavy and flushed erection that Gladio sported. It didn’t look comfortable, but it was a pretty sight. The silver ring, seemingly solid, gleamed at the base of his cock. 

Ignis made a sound of confirmation, even as he retook his own seat on the plush couch, eyeing the fallen fruits on the floor with a quiet frown. Prompto knew he’d be the one cleaning them up without a doubt. 

It didn’t take long for Prompt to find his spot against Ignis’ side again, savoring the warmth. Even if they both did stink like sex and bore the remnants of what they’d just done.

“ Yes,” Ignis agreed, “ but Gladio made the mistake of boasting about his ‘iron will’. “ A sharp smile curved his face at the unimpressed look Gladio threw him.

“ Noctis took him up on it and so,” he chuckled, “here we are.” He gestured to Gladio, who nipped at Ignis’ knee in retaliation. Ignis tsk’ed quietly and levied the man a look of annoyance, fond though it was. 

Prompto wasn’t surprised. “ Shouldn’t we take it off?” he asked curiously. 

Ignis made a thoughtful noise, before he shook his head. 

“ He’s capable of doing it himself,” Ignis reminded him, “ I do think however, that doing so now might cause a bit of trouble for him down the road.” 

Prompto made a quiet noise of agreement, and leaned into the adviser again. In a few minutes they’d probably get up and seek out the shower and change clothes. They’d fall back into themselves then. However, for the moment Prompto was inclined to enjoy the after-glow and the other two men didn’t seem all that disinclined to it either. 

Maybe Mondays weren’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened, and I regret surprisingly little! Self-indulgence can be fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, as always. Let me know down below, alright?
> 
> Feel free to drop me a line at: http://larksongkitty.tumblr.com/


End file.
